


Maintenance

by LanternJawedStudmuffin



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Axel, Casual Sex, Inappropriate Use of Motorcycles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanternJawedStudmuffin/pseuds/LanternJawedStudmuffin
Summary: Axel knows how to get a motor running.A 'Would It Fucking Kill You?' bonus chapter!





	Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sujurean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujurean/gifts).



> This is part of the 'Would It Fucking Kill You?' universe, but you don't have to have read that to enjoy this fic! If you're interested in a lot of smut based around character building/exploration, though, boy do we have a fic for you. You can check it out [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560147/chapters/7841072)

For all of Axel's worries that being 'unofficial' would drive his dynamic with Roxas to utter ruin, it turned out they were like, hella good at not-dating. The idea of forcing something more conventionally romantic was flat-out fucking weird; their friendship was full of sarcastic banter, undignified laughter, and throwing each other onto flat surfaces to fuck. That _worked_ for them. Axel still felt weird about the idea of even trying to date somebody other than Roxas, but the going was so good he didn't feel the need to hit up the Internet and compose a personal ad. And Roxas, naturally, had no reason not to jump any guy he wanted to, but he still came to Axel most often.

It had actually become sort of a source of pride. Axel's dick game must have rated top five, easy – nay, top _three_. He hadn't asked for an official rank, but it had to be in the upper percentile, because Roxas kept coming back. Sure, their friendship might also have something to do with that, but Axel would always insist that it was mostly his sex expertise.

His sexpertise.

They didn't get to see each other as much as he and his sex drive could wish for, though. Roxas had been accepted at Hollow Bastion University and piled his schedule full, so they didn't have many run-ins on campus. Axel still had his delivery job, Roxas held onto his call center gig working a couple days a week, and assignments... Well, those sucked time like casual lovers having a quickie. Roxas had a standing invitation to crash with Axel whenever he wanted, and that was usually how they wound up getting their quality bro-time in.

But at the moment their mode of transportation was shot, so, it had been a few days.

Homework could wait. Axel needed to get that shit rectified, and only mostly for Roxas-related reasons. He also hated having to take the bus to school, and he couldn't make deliveries on a faulty motorcycle.

Dedicating his evening (it was actually 'night', and more like 'who the fuck stays up this late aside from college students') to his bike, Axel was unprepared for company. The parking garage was good and empty, just as he'd planned; he could blast music off his phone without having to use headphones, since the cord would've inevitably gotten in the way. Squinting at his manual occasionally, Axel gave the mostly-memorized notes a once-over for insurance before tossing it aside again and bending over the motorcycle with tools in hand.

The exertion was obvious, lean muscles accentuated by a sheen of light sweat, a few stray hairs escaping the elastic tie at his nape. He'd left his shirt upstairs, because who needed clothing anyway? He was a human furnace, shirts could only hold him back.

That was the sight that greeted – accosted? Little bit of both – Roxas, who'd stopped dead several feet away.

Months ago, Roxas had been given a key. Why not, right? They had a spare, and it was always nice to wake up to find your best friend raiding your fridge and throwing condoms at your face. He'd left campus late and had been surprised not to find Axel in his apartment, but could infer that the garage was the most likely place he'd be. They'd both been complaining about how the bike needed a tune up, so maybe Axel was getting that dealt with.

And indeed he was, in a stupidly sexy way. Topless and sweaty, just a little smudged with greasy motor oil. It was like someone had just mowed Roxas down, but instead of using a car, they'd hit him with an overwhelming wave of lust.

For a second, Roxas considered calling out to him, but it would've been a shame to grab his attention instead of his ass. It was like he _knew_ , because Axel bent lower over the seat to drop one of his tools back in the box.

“Oh fuck, what the _fuck_ ,” Roxas despaired under his breath, unfairly turned on. The music masked the sound of his footsteps, coming up behind Axel with eager intent.

One hand braced on the seat, and the other possessively took Axel's hip. He jolted a little, only tense for an instant until Roxas leaned in close to his ear.

“So, this is what you ditched me for...”

What a lovely surprise. Axel deliberately jut his hip into the touch.

“Had to fix up your favourite sex toy. I'm only thinking of you,” Axel claimed.

Roxas pressed right against him, but he didn't think Axel needed to feel his erection to know how affected he was. “This is a new look for you,” he observed. “I'm not used to you being rugged.”

 _Oh_. That was the reason behind the instant-boner. An even nicer surprise.

“I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess you like it?” Axel was happy to take a break when Roxas was apparently also in need of servicing. He pressed back into Roxas's hips to give him something to grind against.

“Fuck yes.” Roxas reached around him, feeling along his bare chest. “Never thought I'd see it on you, though.”

“Well, shit, just wait until my calendar comes out. Twelve months of me doing various manly activities.”

His exhale was perfectly tortured, and Roxas didn't play around or delay. He was getting those jeans open. “I would have thought the sexy firefighters would have you banned.”

“They tried. I won them over with my various charms.” With a purr, Axel sank against the handlebars, confirming something Roxas had begun to suspect.

This whole situation was designed to drive him insane. Axel, weirdly masculine, bent over leather and steel, practically fucking glistening - even the mixed scents of sweat and motor oil were oddly appealing.

“Goddamn, Axel...”

His hand straying towards Roxas's, Axel encouraged it to roam down between his legs. “You got lube on you?”

“'Course.” Happily going with his hand, Roxas roughly palmed and stroked his cock, wanting to get him as worked up as he was. Axel sighed blissfully, entirely willing to give Roxas the reins.

“See that, that is basic consideration. So kind of you to keep us from having to go all the way back upstairs.”

“Mm...” Roxas's voice was low, dampened with need. “No way. Nothing's going to get in the way of me fucking you on this bike.”

God, that was hot. Even hotter, knowing Roxas definitely _meant_ it. Axel tried to bite back his groan and hooked a thumb in one of his belt loops, tugging his jeans down. “Perfect. Maintenance means the bike's like, new. Gotta break it in.”

Roxas only took his hands away long enough to get the lube out of his pocket and unzip his leather jacket, removing it to drape it over the exposed metal body under them.

“How d'you want me?”

“Step out of those pants and I'll show you,” Roxas grinned. Nice and efficient, Axel pulled them right off his hips so they slipped down his legs, discarding them along with his boxers. Roxas waited until he stepped out of them and kicked off his ratty boots. Eager fingers slid between his legs, stroking his thighs and just brushing his balls.

Axel arched his back with a low sound, purposefully walking the line between the 'rugged' thing he currently had going and something a bit more aesthetically submissive. The message came across loud and clear: Axel was inviting Roxas inside and he was so _weak_ to that, now and every other time he asked to be fucked. Groaning, Roxas abruptly got a hand under the thigh closest to the seat and hiked it up.

“Mm, manhandling. Hot...”

“Get up there,” Roxas commanded, positioning him to rest the knee up on the seat, then burying his fingers in the roots around the base of his ponytail. He shoved him down, and Axel's moan echoed over the music. He grabbed hold of the bike and leaned his weight into his knee.

“Yes... I fucking _dream_ about seeing you like this.” Distracted, Roxas grabbed his hips again hard enough to leave a mark.

“Yeah? Ngh... What if you're dreaming right now? Slap me to make sure.”

Laughing, Roxas took one hand away to spank him, the empty garage making the sound reverberate over the music. Axel's short groan accompanied the smack, harmonizing.

“ _Fuck_...” Roxas hit him once more, but he didn't have the patience to put off the real thing. Slicking two fingers, he worked them past the hot ring of muscle, reaching around to stroke him at the same time.

Axel brought his hips a bit higher to give him all the access he could ever want, hard in his hand and receptive to his fingers. “Yes, great, no fucking around, right to the point... You know how to treat a guy...”

“Mm...” Indulgently feeling over the hot shaft, Roxas spread his fingers, scissoring them inside him. “Did I ever tell you how awesome it is that you're down to fuck on the bike?”

He shivered a little. “Anyone who doesn't try motorcycle sex at _least_ once is tragically missing out.”

“You're too perfect for me,” Roxas laughed, turning his wrist to press toward his prostate. “Stop it.”

Through a rough groan, Axel replied, “Want me to be a bad boy, instead?”

“Shut up.” Pressing as close to flush with his back as he could, Roxas dropped kisses up his spine and over his shoulders.

“I literally cann-ngh-not stop talking.”

“Oh, yeah?” Roxas drew his fingers back only to press them in again with a third, teeth scraping over his pulse. Axel's breath stuttered loudly, deliciously.

“The better you fuck me, the more you shut off my brain-to-mouth filter, it's a vicious cycle – god, Rox -”

Yup, no good trying to prove him wrong on that front. Axel's voice was too hot with that rasp of arousal. “You're making it hard not to drop everything and get inside you already,” Roxas sighed, grinding impatiently against his ass.

“Nngh, you've caught on to my diabolical plan...” The stretch of his fingers were like pleasant fire, and sensation was heightened by a satisfying, smug surge. Knowing how riled up he could get Roxas was like drugs. All the drugs, all the best ones.

“I'm dragging this out for your sake,” Roxas informed him, stretching him methodically despite the banter. “I'm not going to last long once I start fucking you.”

“Then you're gonna have to rail me good and hard, I don't wanna be able to feel my legs when we're done.”

“You thought I was going to let you walk out of here?”

“God you know what I want so well...”

They were well on their way, already. The press of his knee against the motorcycle's leather seat had him a little sore, a little numb, and that drew intense attention to what he _could_ feel. Namely, the subtle friction and wonderful press of his fingers opening him.

Mouthing hotly over his shoulders and his throat, Roxas used his body to push Axel down against the bike and spread his legs even wider. “Think you can take it now?”

“Please fucking do,” Axel grinned.

“Mm... Want it running, or no?”

Axel was already pressed into the unforgiving seat and the rigid handlebars in wonderful ways. Getting the motor going was the best idea either of them had ever had.

“Start it up.”

The keys were already right there, in the ignition. Axel had needed them ready to check the engine a few times. Turning the keys, Roxas shivered at the deep rumble, the sound evoking a pavlovian rush of arousal.

“Mm, hey, engine sounds smoother,” Axel noted, self-satisfied.

“So you really can fix things. That's hot,” Roxas purred.

“Gonna call you next time our radiator's busted, that should _really_ turn you on.”

Snorting, Roxas gave his ass a hard slap. “Okay, chest down, ass up.”

“Yes _sir_.” Axel dropped down flush to the vibrating seat with a moan. Positioning himself behind him, Roxas's breath caught as he sank inside, accommodated with lustful ease. The pressure inside and gyration against his front made Axel shudder along with every motion. “Rox _as_...”

He clutched Axel's hips with a hungry grip. “Ngh, fucking hell, did you get tighter?”

Axel laughed roughly. “This is what happens when we miss each other a few days...”

“Almost worth it...” Roxas draped himself over him, flushed and only getting hotter against Axel's skin.

“Ngh, you take that back. Only constant sex forever.”

Drawing his hips back in one long stroke, Roxas canted forward hard. “I said 'almost', _ngh_...”

Blissful and shaky, Axel sighed and melted into Roxas's touch. He stroked Axel's arms, his sides, his ass, drinking in every intoxicating sense. Roxas felt like he was holding on for dear life even as he pushed Axel into the vibrating bike and pounded into him even harder. Pleasure wrenched moans from Axel that were audible over the heavy bass from his phone's speakers, nerves marvellously assaulted by a gifted cock.

Barely comprehensible, Roxas murmured into his skin, “Ah, uh shit, Axel, 'm never fucking you in your bed again -”

He snickered breathlessly. “Gonna have-... ngh-... have to live in the garage...”

“That's fine... You're all I need to keep me warm.” The assertion was surprisingly genuine in the heat of the moment, but Roxas didn't seem to notice. There was something soothing about it that Axel felt throughout his chest, though, and he purred in heavy contentment.

“ _Mm_...” Axel closed his eyes. Roxas braced his knee against the bike to buck into him even faster, in perfect sync with the music's frantic tempo, neither one of them keeping track of which way was up. He was so sensitive in places that he was starting to hurt in the best way, already feeling the deep-seated burn in his muscles that came from being thoroughly sexed up.

“God damn, Roxas, you're so fucking good to me – rough, like that, that's _perfect_...”

Roxas's groan rang over the music. “Gonna come soon... Need me to touch you?”

“No, this is fucking -” Axel moaned, head dropping forward. “ _So_ fucking...”

His forehead dropped between Axel's shoulder blades and he angled his thrusts a little differently, deliberately not going as deep as he could to abuse his prostate while trying to tease out his orgasm a little longer. Axel moaned, nearly a shout.

“Gonna -”

Game fucking over. Roxas was utterly defeated by his voice _like that_. His arms wound around his waist and squeezed, burying himself inside tight, welcoming heat and losing control with a quaky cry.

“ _Axel_...”

He had no clue which of them had cum first. Axel hadn't been able to hold out another second, his head swimming as his climax came over him. His moan was more breath than voice, ecstatic sparks igniting under his skin. They both collapsed flat against the bike, the shakiness of Axel's legs independent from the bike's vibration now. Roxas needed a second, staying inside him for a while as he remembered the two basic steps involved in breathing.

Man, Axel felt weightless. Boneless. Other words ending in 'less' that all meant good things. His eyes closed, enjoying the light puffs of air on his back as Roxas panted and nuzzled him. Bless him, he didn't seem to mind the sticky sweat between them.

Eventually, Roxas reached out to shut off the engine. Still quivering, Axel barely noticed.

“My brain is sleeping,” he informed Roxas, articulation having gone to shit.

“That's cool, we didn't need it,” Roxas murmured.

“Oh, sweet.”

“Guess we gotta move, huh?”

In response, Axel just whined as dramatically as possible. Awards would be given later that year for his heart-wrenching performance.

Forcing himself up and out, Roxas groaned. “Come on, this is gonna get gross soon.”

Standing up was for losers. Axel decided to just slump off the motorcycle onto the garage floor. That turned out to be a bad idea.

“Ugh, cold floor, why?!” Why wasn't the concrete heated? And soft?

Roxas laughed even though he was right there next to him a second later. He had the benefit of being mostly dressed, at least. The ground could not hurt him. “Here,” he said, offering his arms. Axel melted into them, and Roxas held him without a single thought.

“Legs are asleep, too. You'll have to carry my around like a damsel.”

“How does hefted over my shoulder like a sack of flour take you?” Roxas suggested.

“So _romantic_ ,” Axel cooed.

“Good, that's what you're getting.”

“Just like I always dreamed about, as a gay little boy.”

That brought up some odd attempted imagery. A baby Axel, in Roxas's head, had a disproportionately large mane of red hair and said terrible pick-up lines in a pre-pubescent squeak. “I literally can't imagine you as a child.”

“I was exactly the same, without tattoos.”

“I was imagining a sentient cloud of glitter,” Roxas said.

“Oh shit, that's even better,” Axel lamented that he hadn't thought of that first. “Glitter... and fireworks.”

“Flaming glitter.”

“Sounds like me,” Axel nodded.

“I'm gonna put that picture on my desk at work.” Roxas stretched, satisfied moan trapped in the back of his throat. “This is starting to suck, let's go.”

“Pants,” Axel groaned.

Roxas leaned over to grab the discarded jeans. “Got 'em.”

“Sad... I'm woefully less attractive with them on.”

“You only need them 'til we get upstairs... and then maybe a shower,” Roxas consoled him.

“Up for round two in the shower?”

“Obviously.” What a dumb question.

“Cool, gotta get the feeling back in my legs...” Axel grabbed at the bike and lifted himself up, smirking at a glimpse of the cum-streaked seat.

“You got stuff to clean that off, right? I'm pretty sure the jacket's fucked, too.”

“I could lick it clean.”

That sure was a mental picture that'd see Roxas through any lonely nights. “Don't start.”

Snickering, Axel grabbed a rag from his toolbox to wipe down the seat. “We'll clean up the jacket upstairs.”

Roxas forced himself up off the ground, casting his gaze around for any other clothing. “Did you even bring a shirt down here?”

“Nah.” Axel dropped the rag and went to wrestle his jeans on.

“I daresay you were trying to seduce me.”

“Aren't I always,” he smirked.

“One day I'm going to find an engagement ring hanging from your cock and _then_ what am I supposed to do?”

Once, that might've changed the atmosphere, made things weird and awkward. Instead of trying to find meaning in the back-and-forth, Axel teased right back, “Put it on, assuming it fits. Which it _obviously_ would.” He zipped his jeans and walked around the bike to close up the toolbox. “It'll be a checker-patterned band.”

Roxas slapped a hand over his face. “Stop knowing me.”

“Never.” Axel picked up the box and his phone, shooting him a grin. “C'mon, shower sex, let's go.”

“Fine.” Roxas took his jacket, and gave the motorcycle a loving pat. He would hate to make it feel used.

“We'll be back, bike,” Axel took the keys from the ignition, spun them around his finger, and draped an arm around Roxas's shoulders. With a snort, Roxas gave his ass a light slap as they left the motorcycle to bask in its own inanimate afterglow.

The two of them unabashedly passed under the garage's security cameras, and went on their way to give the ones in the elevator a decent show.

 


End file.
